The Tracks of My Tears
by whereJIJisalive
Summary: Kradam Adam Lambert/Kris Allen : What if Kris chose Tracks of My Tears before Adam did? What if Adam made him change his mind? One-shot, friendship with potential.


**A/N: Let's pretend that Adam knows how to play the guitar, yeah? And imagine that torn up letter to be from Drake or something. Saying something hurtful... Bad Drake... Anyway... I never **_**ever **_**thought I would write a KrAdam story, but there you have it. I was watching old episodes of AI8 and I suppose I got inspired. So, enjoy!**

They were pulling names out of a hat. Adam felt so silly coming up with first and second choices in his mind as he watched the others pick songs. It was Motown week, and he wanted to sing _Tracks of my tears_.

"Kris," one of their behind the stage arrangers read out the next name.

Adam could barely stop himself from smashing his fist to the table when Kris went and picked his song. He wasn't of an aggressive nature, but he knew his future could depend on that song choice. And Adam was left with _My Girl _and _Reach out, I'll be there_. There was no doubt which one of those he would take, but he just knew he had no chance of doing it as well as he would have done _Tracks of my tears_.

_Later that evening_

Kris Allen was walking around the house, humming on the song he had chosen. Many of the others were practicing and he had to admit the majority of them sounded good. But as he was passing Adam and Matt's room, he heard something he wasn't expecting. Adam was singing _Tracks of my tears_ accompanied by his guitar.

"_Take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place. If you look closer it's easy to trace, the tracks of my tears..."_

Kris drew in a shaky breath. Goosebumps were forming on his arms. Slowly he opened the door a little bit more, peeking at his competitor while said competition felt to him a million miles away. His memories of American Idol, his wife, and nearly even his name flew out the window as he saw and listened to Adam Lambert sing. Adam's facial expression was beautifully contorted in sorrow and tears were running freely down his cheeks. On the floor in front of the bed he was sitting on lay what looked like a torn up letter.

"_Baby, baby, baby take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place. If you look closer it's easy to trace, the tracks of my tears. I need you. I need you. I need..." _Adam finished mid-sentence, and carefully lay down his guitar to his left, still quivering with emotion. He took a deep breath and stood up, finally spotting Kris after clearing his eyes of tears.

Kris was standing in the doorway, transfixed by Adam in a way that he never thought he would be able to be transfixed by a man. He realized that he had most certainly just viewed something so very personal, and private, that for a moment he felt guilty for listening. As if he was listening to a private conversation, or reading somebody's diary.

"Hey," Adam broke the silence carefully.

"Adam, look, I'm sorry!" Kris all but blurted out. "I didn't mean to...to listen to that, I just..." he struggled to find words. "Just got caught up, I suppose."

"Yeah..." Adam went into the en-suite and splashed his face with some cold water before emerging once more, towel-drying his face. "Lucky I didn't wear any makeup, isn't it?" He smiled a little.

Kris smiled back, feeling his legs bring him all the way into the room, and before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging his friend tightly. He felt so small next to Adam, still when the aforementioned artist deflated and broke into sobs, Kris felt like he wasn't enough for him.

"It's alright," he mumbled as he stroked Adam's back comfortingly.

He could feel Adam's hand reach out to cup his face very lightly, and he knew the gesture was more friendly than anything else. "I know, Kris," he said, only a grain of bitterness still in his voice. "You're a good guy, you know that?"

Kris couldn't help it, he broke into a dazzling smile, and he was so happy that he was able to be there for his friend in his time of need that he didn't mind when a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips.

"I know," he said and turned away from Adam, knowing he had an important message to deliver to a certain member of the American Idol crew. There was no way he was singing that song when Adam could sing it like _that_. It wouldn't be fair, and because Adam would probably win over him in the end anyway, he didn't mind helping him along the way.


End file.
